Organization XIII Boarding School
by The Crazy Ninja
Summary: What would be like for Organization XIII to be a bunch of students and go to a boarding school? Would they fight or get along? Who would room with who? Note: There will be also the FF characters and KH characters as well to add more characters. And also t
1. Roxas Chapter 1: Entering a New School

Okay so the ruler isn't working at the moment... Anyways now for the disclamair! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: CoM, Kingdom Hearts II, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Organization XIII, or anything else that is mentioned! I own the computer and my imagination so there! Anyways on with the show!

**Roxas's Story**

**Chapter 1: Entering a New School**

"But I don't want to go to a new school! Why do I have to go!" "Because honey this school is a lot better for you, and also we are going to be moving place to place to work and pay for your tuition fee."

His name was Roxas. It was the third time he had to transfer to a new school, but it was his first time he was it a boarding school. Anyways he was around 15 years old. This school offered classes for all ages so it wasn't exactly like a highschool, but of course it always had its grade levels.

Roxas's parents had a job that Roxas wished they didn't have. They liked to travel around the place. Actually they were scientist, but they are always moved somewhere else. After his father got a promotion, they found out they'd move all the time. So they had to have Roxas go to a school where he could live. Well he was 15, he was old enough to take care of himself.

"So be good Roxas! And we'll write to you every now and then! Oh yeah and don't forget to write to use every now and then!" His mother and father kissed him on the cheek before leaving him with all of his lugage and things at the school. It was almost sunset when Roxas arrived. He sighed and started walking toward the school. "Ooh freshmeat!" A boy named Seifer said. "I bet he's new y'know!" Raijin said as Roxas looked around the school.

"You must be the new transfer student!" A tall man wearing a white coat with a purple tie said. He started walking over to Roxas. "Who are you?" "Me? Principal Xehanort." The two shook hands. "Let me help you with those bags and I'll get you a room. Then I can show you around and give you your schedule." Principal Xehanort took a bag and Roxas took another. He followed Xehanort toward the doors. As they walked toward the doors a water ballon almost hit Xehanort. "Mr. Demyx!" "It was Seifer! I swear!" "Go to your room now!" "Yes Principal Xehanort!" Demyx ran into the building.

Principal Xehanort and Roxas walked around the dorm area. "Now as you can tell the signs will lead you to which hall way you are entering. The girls' hallway is on the east, while the boys' hallway is on the west." They arrived to room 32. "This will be your room, you will be sharing your room with two other men." Principal Xehanort knocked on the door. A man... teenager with red spikey hair and green eyes opened the door. He also had red marks under his eyes. "Yes Principal Xehanort?"

"This is Axel. He will be one of the men you'll be rooming with. The other is the boy from before, Demyx." Xehanort explained then turned to Axel. "This is your new roommate Roxas. Axel, Roxas. Roxas, Axel." "Umm hi!" "Hey! The name is Axel, A - X - E - L! Axel! Got it memorized!" Axel spelled out before Demyx walked behind him. "Huh? Oh I'm Demyx! Nice to meet... and room with you!" The two shook hands with Roxas. "Okay now let's just leave your things in the room and I'll give you a tour of the school."

Xehanort and Roxas dropped Roxas's bags inside the room and walked to the principal's office. "Now this is my office Roxas. If you have any problems please come here." Roxas looked around. "If I remember where it is..." "Heh, oh don't worry I'll give you a map. This school is pretty big. Anyways let me give you a tour of the school area before we tour the living quarters." Xehanort handed Roxas a map, and his class schedule.

They started off with the science hallway. "Now you are taking... whoa! Biology and chemistary! Okay so your two classes are over her in room 0 and room 4! With Mr. Ansem and Mr. Even." Roxas looked at the classes and saw a lot of lab equipment. "Now up ahead is the english hallway. And next to the english hallway is the history hallway. You following me so far?" Xehanort turned to Roxas and saw a really lost face. Xehanort just laughed. "You'll get it eventually."

They headed to the upstairs of the school quarters. "Now this hallway is the arts and elective hallway. What elective are you taking?" Roxas looked at his schedule. "Metal shop and art." "Alright then the metal shop is in room 22. And the art room is in room 211." Xehanort then took Roxas to the math hallway. "This is the math hallway, and to the right of it is the library. You can go there anytime of the day." Roxas wasn't really paying attention, he just glanced at the clock and saw it was almost seven.

Roxas and Principal Xehanort came to the living quarters. Now as you can tell many of the sports parts are outside. There is a field, and the gym. Also there's a store and a cafeteria. The school area has their own cafeteria and gym. There is also a swimming pool inside next to the store. But mostly the living quarters are the dorms and gym. So I'll just take you back to your room. And if you need anything just ask myself or your two roommates."

Principal Xehanort escorted Roxas back to his room. Roxas walked into the room and saw Axel on the computer and Demyx hovering over him. "Come on Axel get off the computer!" "No! You were just on!" "Uhhh..." They turned to Roxas. "Oh yeah that's your bed over there, next to the closet." Axel explained. "Ri... right." "Oh I should go over the laws of this dorm!" Axel got up and pulled out a piece of paper that was rolled up like a scroll. "Now here are the rules!"

Number 1: You have to share the closet and dresser! Unfortunately you have the bottom drawer and you have the space all the way on the right for your closet space. Your space is after the blue piece of paper.

Number 2: I... Axel always use the shower first---

"What! Why? Can't you just share!" Roxas objected. "Well let's just say Axel goes crazy when he doesn't get the hot water." Demyx explained. "In other words you fight Demyx for who goes next."

Number 3: No using the shower at night! We can't sleep if the water is running!

Number 4: Be back in this room by... at latest 9:30 P.M! If you don't have your key, I'm not answering the door! Plus the regular curfew is by 10.

Number 5: You will be awaken a 7 A.M. sharp! School starts at 8:15 so an hour will give us enough time to shower and get some breakfast.

And Number 6: Well its a given, no girls allowed in the room. We'll get in deep... and I mean DEEP trouble if we're caught with a girl in our room.

"So umm Roxas, did you memorize that?" Axel asked. "Well... no." "Well you better!" Axel said and then sat back down and went on the computer. Demyx shrugged and went back to his bed. Demyx's bed had dark blue sheets and a dark blue comforter. Both with water designs on it. "Hm... Oh yeah! Our neighbors are: to the left is Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord. To the right is just Marluxia. You see people can either have one to three people in a dorm. But I'd beware of both our neighbors... They can get really annoying!" Demyx warned. "And we mean ANNOYING! With a capital A!" Axel added. "Now go and sleep! You have to start class tomorrow."

Roxas went to his bed, he just pulled out a white blanket and a pillow and laid on the bed. Roxas slowly closed his eyes and started thinking about the days to come.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Roxas Chapter 2: Start of His Classes

**Chapter 2: Start of His New Classes**

Roxas slept peacefully throughout the night. He probably could have slept forever... until someone interupted his sleep and started yelling. "Demyx get up..." "In a minute Axel..." "Get up!" "One more minute!" "No! Get up now!" "Maybe when I fe--- ACK! Axel that was cold!" Roxas then heard foot steps walk toward him. "Rise and shine Roxas!" Roxas slowly opened his eyes and saw Axel. "What time is it?" "Guess someone didn't memorize the rules! Its seven a.m.!" Roxas sat up and saw a wet Demyx. Demyx's pajamas were drenched in water. "Uggg I'm using the shower!"

Demyx walked into the bathroom. Axel was already dressed for school in a red and black long sleeve shirt with black pants. Axel went to the window and looked outside. "What a nice day to not go to school... Why I could skip it! But unfortunately I have to go..." Roxas got up and went to his lugage and looked for some clothes to wear. He picked a black shirt and white pants. Demyx finally walked out of the bathroom. He wore a blue shirt under an open blue shirt and jeans. "Its all yours Roxas!"

After fifteen minutes the trio went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. "Alright so we should finish eating by at least 8 so we have fifteen minutes to get to class." Axel explained. "So Roxas, did you memorize where your classes are?" Roxas stopped eating. "Aww man!" "Oh thats okay! You have the same class as me first period! Boring english with Mr. Durlo!." Demyx said. "At least we all have the same first class." Axel added.

"Hey whose the new guy!" "Great... Its Marluxia and Larxene!" Marluxia wore a pink shirt and black pants with a white belt. Larxene wore a yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a blue tie and blue capri pants. "What was that Demy! We just wanted to meet your new friend!" Larxene exclaimed. "Yeah Demy! We should be the ones giving your new friend an introduction!" Marluxia looked at Roxas. "Well I guess he could survive a day or two..." "Hey lay off!" Axel said. Demyx whispered into Roxas's ear. "That's Marluxia and Larxene! I told you Marluxia was annoying!" "I'm right here Demyx!"

"Look its like 7:55! You two should get to class!" Axel said. "Fine let's go Larxene!" Marluxia and Larxene left the three. "So that guy is our neighbor..." Roxas asked. "Yup! I told you he's annoying with a capital A!" Axel said. "And Larxene is just his really good friend. If they could they'd room together, since both of them do not share their dorm. And no, they are not going out." Demyx added. "Really?" "Yeah... Rumor has it that Marluxia is well... Come on we have to go to class!" The trio left the cafeteria and went to their class.

-

After ten minutes the trio made it to their first class. "Mr. Durlo this is Roxas! He's a new student." "Ah! You are the new student! Please just take a seat in the back behind Fuu." Mr. Durlo pointed to the girl with a red eye and her white hair covering the other eye. Roxas sat in between Fuu and Rai. "Psst! You got the homework y'know?" "You do it?" "No I didn't y'know! That's why I'm asking you y'know!" "Trouble." Roxas knew he wasn't going to have a fun time being in between two friends. To the right of Roxas was a quiet guy. He had light blue silky hair covering his right eye, while his left eye read a book. "What do you want?" He asked. "Oh uhh nothing!" Roxas turned his head and saw Axel next to him. "That's Zexion. He's a weird one." "Shut up Axel."

"Okay class! Today we have a new student sitting behind Fuu. Please welcome Roxas!" "Hi Roxas." The class said boringly in unision. "Now let's get back to our work! I shall be checking everyone's homework." "Oh no!" Rai yelled. Mr. Durlo went up and down the rows looking that everyone did their homework. Mr. Durlo came to Roxas. "Here you will need this book! And I will need you to fill out this form, well every teacher will need you to fill this out. So don't take your time!" Mr. Durlo then went to Rai. "Where's your homework?" "Well I... y'know! I was with Seifer yesterday y'know and well it was kinda late to do any homework... y'know." "Thats another zero on homework Rai!"

Mr. Durlo finished checking everyone's homework and went to his lesson. "Today we you will be learning about verbs. Now the kind of tense in a verb depends on the time you use it. If you use a..." And he went on about his lesson on verbs. Zexion still read his book and barely paid any attention to the lesson. "Perhaps Mr. Zexion would like to teach us about that book!" Zexion rolled his eyes and put the book down. "Now for tonight's homework you will all write an essay about what you like to do around here." The class all "awwww"-ed together. "No 'awws!' It is due tomorrow!"

The bell rang and then Roxas looked for his history class. "Umm... Miss Arlene?" "Oh you must be Roxas! Please take that seat in the front row in front of Selphie." Roxas sat in front of a cheerful girl. "Hi! I'm Selphie! What's your name?" "Roxas." "Now class! Today we are going to learn the history of the Land of Dragons! So would anyone like to read?" The class was silent. "Oh fine! I'll start. Now Land of Dragons was started when the emperor took over the land and..." Roxas listened to the lesson, until he felt a pencil hit him.

"Who did that!" Miss Arlene asked... demanded to know. "I asked who threw that pencil?" Miss Arlene then looked at Xaldin, who was two chairs over from the row that Roxas sat in. "Xaldin?" "Wha... Why do you think I did it!" "Well you always have a tendency to throw things." Miss Arlene retorted. "Well I... uhhh..." "Detention after school today!" "Aww man!" Xaldin put his head on the desk. "Oh well I guess me and Luxord will have to wait for you!" Xigbar said.

"Now lets continue..." Roxas didn't know what else was in store for him during the day.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Roxas Chapter 3: Experiments

**Chapter 3: Experiments**

Roxas's next classes were biology and chemistry. They were both right after each other. He walked into his biology class with Mr. Ansem. "Ah! You must be Roxas. Your bio partner will be hm..." Ansem looked around the room. "Ah! Your partner shall be Namine. Please sit next to the blonde girl wearing the blue dress." Ansem pointed to Namine. Roxas walked up to her. "Hi I'm uhh your new partner..." Namine giggled. "Namine. What is your name?" "Roxas." "Roxas! I've never met a Roxas before."

"Now class! Today you will be researching the colors of the spectrum.. or the rainbow. Now take a glass from the table and take that light and observe the colors you see!" All the kids started getting up. "Uhh what did he say?" "Hehe, I'll get the equipment and help you." Namine got up to get the equipment.

"Okay Roxas so you can write the notes down and I'll observe. You can do the observing in the next experiment." Namine explained. "Sure!" Roxas took out some paper and a pencil. "So uhhh Namine! What class do you have next?" "Chemistry with Mr. Ienzo." "Oh I have chemistry Mr. Even." Namine shrugged. "Well they're both good teachers. Its okay." Namine continued observing the colors. "So are you in the art class?" "Yeah! with Mr. Arlumia." "Really? Me too!" "That's great Namine! We have another class together." Namine smiled. "Okay so put down blue and red."

Mr. Ansem continued to observe Namine and Roxas. "I think they make a perfect lab group." Then two teachers walked in. "Oh hello Ansem." One was Xehanort. The other was a blue haired man with an X on his face. "What is it Xehanort, Sai?" "Well I wanted to see how our new student is doing." "And also my math student is going to be." "Ah yes! Shouldn't you go back to your astronomy class Sai?" "Well my class doesn't start until after lunch, and my math class doesn't start until next period." Mr. Sai said. "Well come on Sai lets go observe another class."

"Time is up! Hand in your observations with both names on it." Roxas looked up. "Oh uhh..." Namine smiled. "Its okay, I'll hand it in. You can look at the map to see where your next class is." "Yeah I'll do that!" Roxas looked for his map in his pockets. "Oh I lost it... now I'm screwed!" Namine came back and saw Roxas's head on the desk. "Is something wrong?" "Yeah I can't find my map..." Namine smiled and took a paper and pencil and started drawing. "Here I'll draw you a map."

The bell rang. Namine handed Roxas two pieces of paper. "This one is downstairs and this one is upstairs." "Wow Namine! Thats a really good drawing!" The two walked out of the class. "So Roxas... I'll see you later." Namine walked into her next class greeted by Mr. Ienzo. Roxas watched her and then someone bumped into him. "Watch where you're going loser!" The boy wore a had and had a scar on his face. "You watch it!" "Oh so you must be the fresh meat!" "Seifer! Get to class." "Huh?" A teacher walked up to Seifer and Roxas. "Oh don't mind him. I'm Mr. Even, I guess you're my new student." 

Roxas went inside his class and sat at a desk. "Roxas don't just sit down! I have to assign your partner to you! Well just like in bio, but we do experiments almost all the time." Mr. Even explained and then pointed to a girl with an orange shirt and brown hair. "You will be Olette's partner." Roxas walked up to the small lab table. "Olette?" "Thats right! And you are?" "Roxas." "Alright cool name!" "Hey whose the new kid?" Ollete turned. "Hayner! Oh Roxas, this is Hayner and Pence. This is Roxas, the new kid." "Oh hey!" The two boys behind them said. "So what is your room number?" "Me? uhh 32." "Oh, we're 34." Hayner said. "Only two rooms down!" Pence added.

"Now if you would stop talking, anyways now we are going to do chemical experimentation." Mr. Even took out two test tubs. "Now you are going to add this acid to this chemical. If you add enough acid the chemical will turn green. If you add too little, the substance will turn blue. But if you add too much, hehe well..." Everyone looked around. "If you add too much the substance will explode and you will be covered in black dust. So it will be obvious if you fail the experiment or not."

Mr. Even handed everyone lab equipment and a lab coat. "Now you have two tries to do this, fail both and you will recieve a 30!" "I can't afford a 30 y'know!" Rai said to Seifer, who was his partner. "Then we will just have to do this great!" Seifer replied. "Who are they?" Roxas asked Olette. "Oh that's Rai, Seifer, and Fuu. See they're the school bullies. They always pick on the new kids." Olette explained. "Yeah and they get on my nerves!" Hayner said right before the substance exploded in his face. "Hayner! How much of the liquid did you put in!" Pence asked.

Olette giggled. "There see! My substance is green!" Olette said showing the two boys. "Great! Hey mine is green too!" Pence said showing his tub. "Your turn Roxas." "Huh?" Olette handed Roxas the two test tubs. "Go on! Even if it explodes we'll get a B!" Roxas gulped as he started pouring some acid into the liquid. "Good good---" BOOM! Roxas was covered in black dust. Roxas's whole head was covered in the black dust... good thing he was wearing goggles. Mr. Even handed him a wash cloth. "Wash yourself off. Its not good to go to lunch looking like that." Roxas took the towel. "Thanks... cough cough Mr. Even."

So it was finally time for lunch. Roxas was walking out of class looking at the C he recieved. "Man..." "ROXAS!" Roxas turned around and saw Axel and Demyx. "Dude its finally time for lunch! So you meet anyone you like?" Roxas started thinking. Then he answered. "Well... I guess I met a lot of cool people." "Cool man! Now lets go to lunch! We get an hour to eat and be at our next class so you're going to sit with us!" Axel and Demyx dragged Roxas to the cafeteria. 

Chapter 3 End


	4. Roxas Chapter 4: Lunch

**Chapter 4: Something to Talk About at Lunch **

Axel and Demyx dragged Roxas back to the cafeteria for lunch. "So Roxas how were your first few classes going?" Roxas shrugged. "Well... history and English were alright... Bio I was assigned this... girl for my lab partner.." He said all dreamy-like. "Do I sense a crush Axel!" "Oh I think you do Demyx!" "Hey!" Demyx and Axel started laughing as Roxas turned red. "Who's the girl?" "Oh... her name is Namine..." "I know her!" "You do!"

Axel crossed his arms. "Well I don't know if I should really say anything.." He said and put his arms behind his head. "What do you think Demyx?" "Axel!" "Oh just tell Roxas." Demyx said and then Axel shrugged. "Oh fine!" He said whiney and then went back to his arrogant, joker tone. "Now anyways Namine has been going to this school for maybe a year now. See she's just like you! She came here a year ago. The new girl. Anyways if you ever want to like be with her, I suggest you work on your drawing." Axel explained. "Drawing?" "Let me finish! The girl takes two art classes. She even took the two art classes last year also. And she's really good at it so."

"Speaking of Namine she's sitting all by herself over there!" Demyx said pointing to a small table across from where they sat. "Oh yeah, she doesn't have many friends. So maybe you could start by having her come over here." Axel suggested. "Do I really have to go over there and ask her?" Roxas asked. "Come on Roxas! If you li---- Just do it." Demyx said. Roxas sighed and got up and walked across the cafeteria towards Namine. While he did, all the other students started talking about him. "Who's that kid?" "What is he doing?" "Look at him!" "The fresh meat!"

Roxas finally arrived at Namine's table. She was drawing on a paper pad with some crayons. "Uhh... Hi Namine!" Namine looked up. She smiled. "Hello Roxas." "I couldn't help but notice... Your sitting all by yourself." Namine nodded. "Yeah I know..." "And well... I thought... I mean me, Axel, and Demyx... Would you like to sit with us?" They were silent. The students started talking again as they watched. "What are they doing?" "Is she going to say yes?" "What is going on?" Namine smiled. "Sure Roxas."

Namine picked up her drawing pad and crayon box and started following Roxas to the table with Axel and Demyx. When they finally arrived Axel took a chair from another table. "Hey Namine!" Axel greeted. Namine sat down next to Roxas and Demyx. "So we heard your Roxas's new bio partner! What does it feel like?" Namine giggled. "Its great! I finally have a partner." "Well we're glad you like our new dorm buddy!" Axel said. Namine smiled and continued to draw. "So Namine, what are you drawing?" Roxas asked. Namine showed the three. It was a lily flower, with lots of detail. "Its for my art class. With Mr. Arlumia. Well I have him twice a day..."

Namine took her drawing pad back and kept on drawing. "So uhh Namine, you draw really well." "Thanks Axel." Roxas was just quiet as the other two guys kept asking Namine questions. "So do you like water?" "Water is good... its really nice in a drawing." Namine said as she continued to draw. "So Namine... what do you have next period?" Roxas asked. "Well, next I go to my first art class." "Oh so you have two art periods, one after the other?" "Yes."

"So Namine, do you room with anyone?" Axel asked. "No, just me, by myself." "Don't you get lonely?" Demyx asked. "No. I'm fine with just me. I get more closet space and also unlimited time on the computer." She replied. "That sounds great..." "What Demyx! Do you have a problem with us!" Axel asked in a jokingly mad tone. "No! Yes! Sometimes." "Hey!" Namine giggled as the two fought. "Its alright Namine! I like my two roommates. Even though its only my first day of actually starting class." Roxas said. "It must be fun having two people to live with." "Well actually me and my parents requested to have room mates." "Oh I see."

"Oh! Namine I never thanked you for drawing the map! You really drew this well." "Thanks Roxas." Namine said and took out another piece of paper and started drawing. Roxas was quiet until Axel elbowed him. "Ask the girl to do something with you!" He whispered. "But I just met her!" "Just do it!" "No!" "Chicken!" Axel said, and then just laughed. Roxas shrugged. "Maybe you could show me around the school more later Namine. Would you do that for me?" Namine nodded. "Sure. I could show you all over the campus area."

Namine looked at the clock. "I should be going now. Art is on the top floor on the other side of the main school building." Namine got up and grabbed her things and placed them in a bag. "Well see you later Roxas. I'll show you around the area maybe at like 3:30. We'll talk more in art." Namine waved and then started leaving. "So Roxas?" Axel asked. "Well she'll be showing me around the area after school." "Sounds like a good date!" Demyx commented. "Ugg we are NOT dating!" "Not dating yet." Axel said as he looked at his watch. "Okay time we start heading for class." The three got up and started leaving the cafeteria.

Roxas didn't know he was being watched during the lunch period by many other people...

Chapter 4 End


	5. Roxas Chapter 5: Rumors Already!

**Chapter 5: Rumors Already!**

Rumors grow fast around Twilight Boarding School. If there's nothing really to talk about someone will usually make a rumor up. That or the students will find something to talk about. Of course Roxas walking up to Namine, the girl known to having no friends and draws a lot, was a good rumor. So of course Seifer and his gang had to start it. Seifer started by saying "Did you see Roxas go up to Namine?" And everything went on from there. 

Roxas sat in his math class with Mr. Sai. "Now today we are going to learn some methods.." ((Note: I'm horrible at math! So Roxas may not be in many math classes.)) Roxas was just writing random stuff in his notebook when he heard two people in back of him say something. "So did you see Roxas walk up to Namine?" "Yeah Leon! I heard that he like asked her to some weird date!" Roxas turned around and saw one girl with really short black hair and a blue and white headband, talking to a boy with a slash across his face and long brown hair. "What did you say?" "Oh uhh... Nothing!" Roxas turned back around and the conversation continued. "Where did you hear that from Yuffie?" "Bah its probably a lie. From a conversation. Rai and Fuu were talking. Rai was like 'Did you see that Roxas kid talk to Namine? y'know.' And thats what he said."

Roxas turned back around. "Who are these Seifer and Rai and Fuu?" Yuffie signaled Roxas to turn around. "Are you having a nice conversation Yuffie?" Mr. Sai asked. "Yes we were! We were talking about how greeeeat math class is!" Yuffie said and then flashed a fake smile. Mr. Sai rolled his eyes. "Then talk only if you are helping Roxas!" Mr. Sai said and then went back to the chalkboard. Roxas just looked down at his notebook. "Great I already have people talking about me..."

Roxas walked out of math class with a very down look. "Hey Roxas!" He turned around and saw Yuffie and Leon. "Listen we know that the rumor is stupid and---" "No its true though! I did walk up to Namine!" "Sheesh pipe down!" Yuffie said and crossed her arms. "What she means is she wants to give you a few tips on how to survive this school... Seeing that Axel says your parents left you here." "Wahh how'd you--" "Let me finish! Seifer, Rai, and Fuu are bad news! You might want to take note of that Roxas." Leon explained before him and Yuffie headed to their next class. "Take note of that..."

Roxas finally arrived in his art class. "Roxas is it? Take a seat, anywhere thats not filled." Mr. Arlumia said. Roxas looked around and went to the closest seat to Namine, which was behind her. She sat at her desk drawing another picture. "Say Namine what are you drawing?" Roxas asked. "A picture... I'll show you when I'm done." Namine said as she continued drawing. Mr. Arlumia came up to Roxas with pad of drawing paper and crayons and pencils. "You will need this every time you come to art class." Mr. Arlumia explained and then went back to the blackboard. "Now class I would like you all to draw a plant. Whatever plant that describes your feelings right now! Like if you were sad you would draw a whilting flower. If you are happy you will draw a blossoming flower. And if you are in love, then draw an open flower that has already blossomed.

Roxas opened the pad of paper and then took some crayons out and started drawing. After a few minutes Mr. Arlumia hovered over him and looked at what he was drawing. "So what are you drawing Roxas?" "Well I thought I'd draw like one flower blossoming, while this other flower is red and angry and black." Roxas explained. "I see. Very good Roxas. Art should represent something." Mr. Arlumia then went to Namine. "Very good picture Namine. I like the two blossoming flowers in the middle with all the other flowers blossoming away from them." Mr. Arlumia walked to another student.

"Can I see your drawing Roxas?" "Huh?" Namine was turned to him. "May I see your drawing?" "Oh uhh... sure." Roxas showed Namine his drawing. "I like your drawing Roxas." "Well can I see yours Namine?" "Sure Roxas." Namine took her drawing pad and shown Roxas. "Wow Namine! You drawing is really great!" "Hehe, thank you." Namine smiled and then turned back to her desk. "So Roxas, for later just meet me near the enterance around 3:30. So I can put my things in my dormitory." Namine said. "Alright Namine."

The bell rang and art was over. "So Namine where are you headed next?" "Well Roxas I'm going to my math class, and then gym." "Really? Well then I'll be seeing you in gym." "Thats great." Namine said and then headed for her class as Roxas headed for his metal shop class. "Oh I Roxas! I'm Mr. Dilan. Now lets see you need a partner... Cloud will be your metal shop partner. He'll go over the rules with you and show you where everything is." Roxas walked up to a boy with blonde spikey hair. "You Cloud?" "Thats right." "I'm Roxas! Nice to meet you." The two shook hands. "I guess your my partner. Follow me."

Cloud lead Roxas to some lockers. "You put your things here. You grab the gloves, goggles, and jacket from in your locker." Cloud then lead him back to the table. "Now today we are just working on making a box, so you take the nails out and then hammer out of this drawer." Cloud opened the drawer and took out some nails and a hammer. "Now make sure that your hands are away from the hammer, cause trust me, it will hurt." Cloud started nailing the metal plates to each other and made two sides of the box. "You try it."

Roxas gulped as he took the hammer and nails. He started nailing and it made the corner kind of croaked. "So?" Cloud just lightly laughed. "Its alright let me help you." Cloud put Roxas's hands and nails where they should. "Now you do this!" Cloud demonstrated how to nail. The box started finishing and Cloud gave the box to Roxas. "Here, its your box. And well in class everyone gets to keep their first project." Cloud handed the box to Roxas. "Thanks Cloud." "You're welcome."

The bell rang and Roxas started walking down the stairs. "Well almost time to see Namine..." He said and headed for school gym. 

Chapter 5 End


	6. Roxas Chapter 6: Stories and Namine

**Chapter 6: Stories and Namine**

Roxas was in fun--- "Think fast Roxas!" Dangerous gym class. "Huh wha-- AHHH!" Roxas yelled as he got hit by a dodge ball. "Seifer!" Pence, Hayner, and Olette yelled. "What? I was just handing him the ball!" Seifer replied as Axel walked up to him angrily. Axel then punched him across the face. "Take that!" He said and turned around when he saw Mr. Eleaus staring at him. "What are you doing!" He asked. "Well Mr. Eleaus... I was simply talking some sense into Seifer!" Axel replied. "Do that again and DETENTION!" "No not again!"

Demyx ran up to Roxas and picked him up to his feet. "Dude you okay?" Roxas looked like his eyes were spinning. "Roxas!" Demyx started shaking Roxas. He finally came around. "Uggg what!" Namine ran up to him. "Roxas you need to be more careful." "Yeah dude!" Namine just smiled as she went back to jump roping. Axel walked up to the two. "Roxas you gotta be careful when Seifer has the ball, he'll throw it at you like no tomorrow! Got it memorized?" "Ye... yeah!"

Roxas picked up a ball and wimpily threw it at Seifer. He just laughed and kicked it back at Roxas. When the ball came back Axel kicked so hard that it knocked Seifer in Rai, who was knocked into Fuu, all in dominoes pattern. "Nice one Axel..." Zexion said reading his book sitting in the bleachers. "Oh come on Zexy! Get down here." "First of all Demyx, quit calling me Zexy. Second, gym is a useless subject." Then a boy wearing an eyepatch over his... right eye walked up to Zexion. "Come on get your butt up and play some games with me!" Zexion closed his book. "No! Remember what happened when you played laser tag last time Xigbar?" "Why you little---" Then another boy with black hair and weird sideburns came up to Xigbar. "Forget them! Lets go play some archery." He said. "Oh fine Xaldin!"

Roxas watched as Xigbar and Xaldin left. "So what did happen to this... Xigbar?" He asked. Just as Zexion was about to open his book he closed it again. "A long time ago back when we were allowed to play laser tag, Xigbar and Xaldin were up against Saix and Xemnas." Zexion started explaining. "Who are---" "I know you'd ask! Anyways Saix and Xemnas are across from us." Axel said. "Back to what happened... So the two decided to split up and look for both of the two. Xaldin got Saix and Xigbar got Xemnas. Anyways he looked for him and found him somewhere bright. And well then Xemnas kinda aimed the laser at Xigbar's right eye and..." "Ouch." Roxas said. "So now we have to wear these weird goggles when we play laser tag." Zexion said.

The bell finally rang. Everyone went in the locker rooms and started changing to their normal clothes. "Roxas! You better go back to the dorm and drop your things off." Demyx said. "Why?" "Well I wouldn't want to tour a smelly kid!" Axel said. "Plus you wouldn't want to drag all your things around." Demyx added. "Oh fine then!" The three guys walked out of the locker room and out of the school area. They all saw Namine walking toward the living campus area. "See! She has the idea Roxas." They finally got back to the dorm after ten minutes of walking. Roxas dropped his things off and went back for the door. "Don't forget your homework Roxas!" Demyx said was he sat on his bed starting all his homework. "I won't Demyx!"

Roxas looked around the school area and waited for Namine. He finally saw her coming toward him with her drawing pad. "Hi Roxas." "Hello Namine." Namine started walking around and then Roxas followed. "Well I'm sure Xehanort showed you around the place... so I'll take you through the forest." "Wow Principal Xehanort never mentioned the forest." Namine and Roxas went to the back of the living quarters and went through a forest, which was filled with many of the students. The forest was full of green leaves on the ground. Namine was drawing as her and Roxas walked throughout the woods.

"So... Namine?" "Yes Roxas." She looked up. "Well how big are these woods?" Namine shrugged. "They extend up until some kind of gate." Little did they know that they would reach a gate. "Wow we walked all the way to the back of the woods." Namine put her hands through the holes of the gates. "Look at that mansion." She said pointing at it. "Wow." Roxas looked at it. "No one lives there... If fact its been abandoned for quite some time now. Well I heard that there is someone inside." Namine said. "We should check what's inside of it one day." "Yeah we should..."

"What are you two doing?" The two turned around and saw a boy with white hair, tan skin, and neon orange eyes. "Nothing Xemnas." Namine said. "_So this is the weird dude who like destroyed Xigbar's eye?_" Xemnas pointed at the mansion and then walked toward the gates. "I hear there's a secret in that mansion... and I intend on finding out what it is." Roxas backed up as Namine also did. The two turned around and walked away. Namine didn't notice she dropped a pencil. Xemnas picked it up. "Perhaps we could use this to get into the mansion."

The two started walking back toward the dormitories. "So Namine, what is in that mansion?" Namine turned to Roxas. "I heard that there's something that makes people all happy. Well I'm not so sure." They finally walked out of the forest. "Anywhere else to show me Namine?" Namine shook her head. "Sorry I don't know anywhere else." Roxas shrugged. "Thats okay." Namine smiled. "Well maybe I could show you the entertainment room." "Alright Namine." She nodded and started walking back into the living quarters.

They entered the pool room and then walked into a door. There was a bunch of video games and tvs and of course, some card tables and pool tables. "Well Xehanort usually just wants people to figure out about this place. And then well they tell everyone about it and here we are." Namine explained before walking out of the room. The two walked around the pool and then into the door that lead to the stairs to the dormitories. "So Roxas thats it." "Oh thanks Namine. It was fun hanging out with you." She smiled. "You too Roxas." They both went the opposite way back to their dorms.

Roxas turned around and watched Namine go up the stairs to the girls dormitories. "Namine..." He turned back around and headed for his dorm.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Roxas Chapter 7: Troubles at the Dorms

**Chapter 7: Troubles at the Dorms**

Roxas was sitting quietly on his bed trying to do his English homework for Mr. Durlo. "I don't really do anything here... I'm new." "Oh Roxas! Just make something up!" Demyx said. "Alright." "You know, say you like to swim, and eat some ice cream! Stuff like that." Roxas started writing as Axel was again on the computer while doing his homework. As they all sat quietly doing whatever they heard loud yelling coming from next door. "Greeeat! Dumb Xaldin and Xigbar are being noisey again!" Axel said as he continued doing his homework.

The three continued to be quiet as they heard more loud yelling... and moaning mixed together. Somehow they knew the moaning was coming from across the hallway. (hint hint) "Omg! Xemnas and Saix better be quiet! I mean I know Xaldin and Xigbar are already losing to Luxord in poker!" Axel exclaimed as he tried doing his homework. The yelling continued and then Axel had enough and decided to get up. "Axel where are you going?" Demyx asked. "To teach those neighbors of ours to shut up!" Axel walked out of the door and knocked on the room to the left.

"Demyx, what is Axel doing?" Roxas asked. "Well... he's just telling the friendly neighbors to be quiet." Demyx said as he continued to write his essay. "FINISHED!" He sad as Axel got pushed into the room. "You stay out of our room! You clever little sneak!" Xigbar said holding a bag of ice on his head and then shutting the door. "What's up with Xigbar?" Roxas asked. "Well I just taught him, Xaldin, and Luxord a lesson!" Axel said before going back to the computer.

So after a few hours the trio finally finished up their homework and decided it was time to sleep. But then they heard some music coming from Marluxia's room. "Oh my gosh! Not again!" Axel got out of his bed in his pretty red flaming boxers and went over next door. Roxas shrugged and followed him in his checkered pajamas. Axel knocked on the door that played some cheesey pop group. Marluxia opened the door and stared at Axel in his flaming boxers. "Uhhh..." Axel ran back into the dorm. Roxas shrugged. "Could you please turn off the music." Marluxia put his hand to his chin and acted like he was thinking. "Well maybe." Hayner and Pence came out of their room. "Come on Marluxia! Turn it off already! We want to sleep!" "But its only 10!" Marluxia said. "Well some of us want to sleep."

"Oh fine!" Marluxia went back into his room and turned the music off. "Hey Roxas nice pjs!" "Oh nice ones yourselves!" Hayner wore pajama pants that were covered in different colored dots. And Pence wore... what looked like a night gown. Roxas looked at the two very oddly. "What!" Hayner asked. "No... nothing!" Roxas went back toward his dorm and heard moans coming from the room across. "I really don't want to know what is going on in there..." Roxas said as he was about to walk back into his room. (For further chapters don't ask what goes on! It'll probably only be posted on lol of course if I post it on 

Roxas just shrugged and lightly knocked on the door, before running back into his room. He quickly closed the door and dived into the blankets of his bed. "Roxas... what's with the ru---" As Axel asked there was a knock on the door. "Go away! We're trying to sleep!" Somehow the door knob turned. Demyx and Roxas cowardly covered themselves with their blankets as Axel just went to the door and answered it. "Xemnas wha... stop looking at me like that! I always wear these to sleep!" "Well me and Saix heard someone knock on the door." Xemnas explained. "Go back to bed and keep it down!" Axel said and then closed the door and locked. "Roxas! You forgot to lock the door." Axel said as he sleepily went in his bed.

- 

Somehow it was Saturday. Roxas didn't pay attention that the first day... night he came was Thursday and his first day of school was Friday. Anyways Roxas woke up around 6 and saw Axel still sleeping. Roxas just drifted back to sleep. He woke up again around 7 and Axel was still sleeping. Roxas just got up and went to use the shower. When he was about to enter the bathroom Axel finally got up. "Who said you could use the bathroom first?" "Well you were sleeping Axel!" "Too bad! I'm still first! You can go before Demyx cause he seems to be dreaming."

The two walked up to Demyx. "Yeah thats right! Me Demyx the sitar player... Zzzzz... I win! Zzzz... thank you all my fans!" Axel and Roxas rolled their eyes as Axel walked toward the shower. "Hey!" "Remember? I use the shower first to get the hot water! Got it memorized?" He said and entered the bathroom. Roxas just sat on his bed and continued unpacking things into the dressers and closet. Demyx finally woke up... after he rolled off of the bed. "Owww... that hurt! One minute I'm crowd surfing and the next I'm rolling off of the bed!" Demyx looked at Roxas. "Right... you get the shower next." "Yup." Demyx got up and walked towards him. "If you go in the shower before Axel he will go crazy!" Demyx said. "Alright I'll... memorize that."

Demyx laughed and then went to the computer and started playing some music. "_I'm! To sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt so sexy it huuuurts_!" Roxas looked at him weirdly and then threw a blue ball at Demyx. It hit Demyx in the head and then bounced onto Axel's bed. "Dude what was that for!" "You're playing a dumb song!" "Oh I'm sorry." Demyx turned the music off and played some rock music. "So Roxas do you like Namine?" "Wha..." "Thats a yes!" Demyx pointed and started giggling. "Its okay! Axel walks out of the bathroom Axel has a crush on Larxene!" "What! Demyx I told you not to blurt it out loud!" Axel started chasing Demyx around the room like he was about to die. "Axel! Come on Roxas is our buddy!" Demyx said as he tripped over something and fell on the floor. Axel readied his fist but then stopped. "Fine you win... Roxas! Demyx didn't say that." "Okay!"

After a few minutes Roxas finally finished his share of the shower as Demyx started. Axel was sitting on his bed looking out the window. Roxas shrugged and decided to try and make a conversation. "So how long did you like Larxene?" Axel glared and then turned back to the window. "I don't know... She's in a lot of my classes." Axel was actually watching Larxene from his window. She seemed to be with Marluxia. "So who is that Marluxia?" "Well... Marluxia is like her best friend. I don't know, he was the one who helped her when she first came. Yup. But he hasn't even asked her out... But I think, what if one day he asks her. Then I'll be screwed." "So then, why don't you try to be her friend?" "Its not my character! Got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed at Roxas's head. "Right..."

Axel laughed lightly. "So what about Namine? I know you like the girl." Roxas's face turned red. "I told you!" Axel said still pointing at his face. He stopped and got serious. "Its alright I know how you feel. So well let's just keep conversations about girls between us okay?" "Alright Axel." The two nodded. "Say! Let's hang out later today! You can invite Namine!" "But what about you?" "Oh Larxene is already out with Marluxia... its fine. Plus you're the new kid! Come on what do you say?" Roxas shrugged. "Alright!" "Great!" Axel shook Roxas's hand. This started the friendship between Roxas and Axel.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Roxas Chapter 8: Running Into People

**Chapter 8: Running into People **

Axel and Roxas were standing outside of the dorms waiting for Namine. "How do you know she's going to come here?" Roxas asked. "Because she always comes out here. I know cause I always see her drawing up on that hill!" Axel pointed to a hill that on the top was a tree. "Well it is a good place to draw." Axel said. "So where's Demyx?" "Well every weekend he goes to the pool and goes swimming for about an hour or two. Then he goes to the fish lake." "Really?" "Well I've been his room mate for maybe two years now, and he does this all the time. Well he doesn't go swimming as much during the summer when school is over."

The two finally saw Namine coming down the stairs. She looked at them. "Hello Roxas, Axel. What brings you two here?" "You of course!" Axel said. Roxas looked at Namine, she then smiled. "Okay. So what are you two up to without Demyx?" "He's swimming! I can't staaaand water!" Axel said. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today." Namine nodded. "Alright, but first I just have to finish a drawing for Mr. Arlumia. Would you like to join me under the tree?" Axel and Roxas nodded. "Alright."

The three of them walked towards the hill, until they accidently bumped into Cloud and Aerith. "Watch where you're going." Cloud said expressionless. "Oh quit being silly Cloud!" Aerith turned to the trio. "We're sorry." Aerith said and then started walking again with Cloud. "Who were those two?" Roxas asked. "Well the blonde dude with spikey hair is Cloud, and that's his friend Aerith." Axel explained. Namine giggled. "You're quite the guide for Roxas, Axel." She said. "I know I know. Well Roxas has to know which kids to fight, and which ones not to."

They continued and they finally reached the top of the hill. Roxas was talking to Namine about random things that came to mind, ice cream, colors, classes, keys, anything that came to mind. "So Namine?" "Yes Roxas?" "How long have you been drawing? You draw really well." Namine smiled. "Thanks Roxas." The two laughed and then turned to Axel. He was just looking off in a distance down the hill. "Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel jumped and then turned to Roxas. "Yeah?" "Oh well you were really quiet." "Oh I see..."

Roxas leaned in like he was going to whisper to Namine. "I bet he's thinking about Lar---" "ROXAS!" "I'm soooo sorry. Nevermind that comment Nami--" "Larxene?" "Roxas! I told you not to--" "I didn't! Rea--" "I already knew it Axel." Axel looked at Namine. "What!" Namine giggled. "I could tell since everytime Larxene would pass you, you would be dazed and stare at her." Namine explained. "Oh..." "Its alright, I won't tell." Axel looked at her. "Thanks Namine." Roxas looked down the hill. "Alright now I'm finished." Namine got up. "Come on you two." She said.

The three of them walked down the hill. But then Seifer threw a ball at the trio and it hit Roxas into Namine, who fell onto Axel. The three of them fell down the hill and into a pile. Axel was piled under Roxas and Namine. Axel looked up and saw Larxene and Marluxia staring at him. Axel started turning red. "Oh uhhh... Hi... Larxene." Larxene giggled and pointed at Axel. "You're an Axel pizza!" Larxene said and started laughing loudly. Axel pushed off of his hands, making Namine and Roxas fall off of him, and then stood up. "That was a funny move right." Axel said as Roxas and Namine looked at each other.

"You alright Namine?" She nodded. "I'm fine." Namine then looked at her drawing pad and pencils. "Everything is fine." She said and smiled. They both decided to be quiet as Axel tried to charm Larxene. "Oh you silly red head! You have to be more careful! You silly man!" Larxene said and then turned around and headed up the mountain with Marluxia. Marluxia just laughed at the dirty Axel and then followed. Axel just sighed in defeat. "Well come on you guys... Where do you want to go now?" Roxas shrugged. "I know! Let's go eat some ice cream!" Axel said. "Alright then. You want some ice cream Namine?" "Well... I've never really eaten ice cream before..." "Oh you'll love it Namine!"

The three walked to the cafeteria and ate some sea salt ice cream. "So do you like it Namine?" She nodded. "Its great." "Thats good Namine!" The two continued licking the ice cream bar as Axel was quietly eating his ice cream. The two could tell he was still thinking about when Larxene walked by and laughed at him. Axel got up. "Where are you going?" Roxas asked. He turned around with his usual smirk. "I'm going to walk around and maybe go to the game room! Got it memorized!" He said. "Well see you two later." Axel waved and then left the two. "So where do you want to go Namine?" She shrugged. We can just stay here if you want." Roxas shrugged. "Well alright, I don't really know my way around anyways."

Namine was drawing a picture of three kids sitting on a hill. "Hey Namine what are you drawing?" "The three of us when we were sitting on the hill." She said. Roxas watched her draw as someone walked up to them. The girl had red eyes and brown hair. "Hey have you seen a guy with blonde spikey hair?" "Who are you? And who are you talking about?" Roxas asked. The girl laughed. "I'm Tifa. And I'm looking for my friend Cloud." Roxas shrugged. "Well I saw him with that girl Aerith... But I don't know what happened to them." Tifa looked down and sighed. "Oh well I guess I'll be going."

Tifa was about to go but then turned around to Roxas and Namine. "You know, you two remind me of this other couple..." "Huh?" "Oh nevermind." Tifa waved and then left. "What did she mean by that?" Roxas asked. Namine shrugged. "I don't know." "Oh well... So you wanna go walk around some more?" "Sure Roxas." The two got up and headed for the doors.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Roxas Chapter 9: Things Heating Up

**Chapter 9: Things Heating Up**

Roxas and Namine continued walking around the campus. But they also started developing seperate feelings for each other. Anyways for now Roxas and Namine were looking for Axel. "Did he say where he was going?" Namine asked. "No, he just walked away." As they said that Marluxia walked up to them. "Have you two seen Larxene? You know blonde hair, two atenna-like strands, electric blue eyes?" He asked. "Last we saw her was with you." Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Okay... Have you seen Axel? Since he was with you." "No, not recently. Left us in the cafeteria." Roxas explained. "Hmph! _Your_ friend left somewhere with _my_ friend!" Marluxia said before leaving angrily. "I guess Axel finally took my advice." Roxas said as Namine giggled. "Let's leave him alone."

The two started walking toward the indoor pond. Inside was a window roof, (I dunno what its called! lol) and a pond with a rock waterfall and lots of fish in the water. Demyx was sitting on the rocks feeding the fish. He then saw the two walking toward the pond and turned to them. "Hey you two! Where's Axel?" They shrugged. "Well Marluxia said he went somewhere with Larxene." Namine replied. "Heh, I knew it." Demyx said and turned back to the fish. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked. "Well I'm feeding the fish! And then later I'll probably go to the lake or something..." "Lake?" Namine giggled as Demyx turned around. "Geez! Xehanort really doesn't show the new kids the fun areas of the school."

Demyx and Namine started laughing together. "Alright Roxas, the lake is a big area where people can swim, wake board, water sky, etc. Also you can fish and stuff. When its winter people can ice skate. And its in back of the school building." Demyx said. "Every year they have a big party around the end of the year at the lake." Namine added. "Oh... I'm soo clueless." Roxas said. The two giggled. "You'll get used to it." Namine said. Demyx got up. "Well I'm heading to the lake now. See you two around." Demyx said and then got up and waved. Roxas turned back to Namine. "Could you please show me the lake Namine?" "Of course Roxas."

Namine and Roxas walked toward the school area, they saw Axel walking somewhere. "Axel!" He turned toward them. "Hey... what's up you two?" He asked. "Well Namine is going to show me the lake. What have you been up to?" Axel looked around. "Oh... nothing in perticular." "Well I'm sure hanging out with Larxene isn't anything particuler." Roxas said. "What did you say?!" Axel asked with a curious, negative tone. Namine giggled. "Marluxia came up to us saying you went somewhere with... **_his_** friend." Axel laughed a little bit. "So that's why he's all mad. Well I guess I'm not allowed to be friends with his best friend. Is that right?!" Axel shrugged. "I'm just looking for Larxene right now. She went somewhere and I don't know where..." "So you couldn't keep track of her?" Roxas asked. "You clever little---" Axel turned around. "Gotta go!" He then ran in the opposite direction of the lake.

The two continued to the lake. They were at the top of the slope. "The lake looks almost like a beach. But there are no waves and the water is much deeper." Namine explained as she pointed at the lake. "Wow!" "You can say that again." The two turned to Pence, Hayner, and Olette. They were all wearing bathing suits and Pence had a volleyball. "Roxas you should come down!" Olette said. "Maybe later." They shrugged. "Okay suit yourself." Hayner said as him and the others went down. They tried to go to the volleyball net, but it was already occupied by one side with Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. Leaving the gang against his team. "I hope they win..." "Don't worry. They're very good at volleyball." Namine said.

The two went back and headed for the dorm library. "The school isn't open on weekends so the school and living quarters have seperate cafeterias, gyms, pools, and libraries." Namine explained. "But of course the teachers still go to school." "So... where do the teachers live?" Roxas asked. "The teachers live in a seperate building far from the school and student quarters." Namine explained. "Wow you know a lot about this school. How long have you been here?" "Only a year before you Roxas." She said. "But you know the place really well." "I know." Namine replied sadly and continued her drawing. "Something wrong?" "No Roxas. Everything is alright." She continued drawing what looked like two people sitting at a table in the library.

Namine glanced at the clock. It was already 6 P.M. "Well Roxas I think we better eat dinner and then head back to our rooms." "Sure, okay Namine." They walked out of the library and into the cafeteria. They saw Axel and Larxene sitting at a table, and then Demyx went to the table. He started waving to them. "Roxas! Namine! Get over here." The new walked toward the table and sat across from Axel and Larxene. Demyx just sat next to Roxas. "So did you two have fun?" Axel asked. "Well what about you two?" Roxas asked. "I asked first!" Axel said. "Yeah we had a fun time... And yourselves?" "Very, very fun." Larxene answered for Axel. "Well... yeah!" Axel just agreed. Demyx shrugged. "Well at least you four had a blast! I had fun watching Seifer and his gang lose to Hayner and his gang." Demyx said.

As they sat there and had a fun time Marluxia walked up to the table. "Yes Marly?" Larxene asked. "What are you doing here?" Marluxia asked with a very, very negative tone. "I'm sitting with Axel and his friends. Why don't you go back to your dorm since you're sooo bored and not hungry." Larxene replied. "Larxene! Today we're supposed to be doing something right now!" "Well I'm sorry but change of plans. I'm sitting here with Axel." "You little! Wait till tomorrow! You'll get it!" Marluxia said and then walked away from the table. Larxene shrugged and continued eating. "So back to what we were talking about!" "Why is Marluxia so... yeah." Roxas asked. "He's just in over protective mode is all." Larxene said.

After a few hours the three boys and the two girls went back to their rooms. Axel sat at his bed staring out at the moon, while Roxas was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Demyx was on the computer. "So what is up with you two?! I've never seen Axel soo quiet before!" Axel turned around and picked up a blue ball on his bed and threw it at Demyx. "Owww! Not again!" Axel laughed and then laid on his bed. Roxas just laid down on his bed with one thing on his mind... Namine. 

Chapter 9 End


	10. Roxas Chapter 10: Student Explainations

**Chapter 10: Student Explainations**

Roxas opened his eyes the next morning to a bright sun shine on his face. He looked around and saw Axel's bed was empty. Of course he went to use the shower. Anyways Roxas got out of bed and looked at Demyx. He was dreaming again. "Thank you... zzzzz... Thank you! I would like... zzzz... to thank my fans for this awa... zzzz... award! I never... zzzz... Thought I'd win the award for... zzzz... for best sitar player ever!" Roxas rolled his eyes before shaking Demyx. "Get up dude!" Demyx was still in his dream land. Roxas shrugged and then turned around to grab a glass of water. "Mmm thank you ladies... zzz..." Roxas shrugged before throwing the water on Demyx. Demyx woke up and immediately sat up. "Whaaa!!! Not again!" Demyx turned to Roxas. "I was sleeping!" Roxas laughed. "You were dreaming."

Demyx got out of bed and then went on the computer. He started typing something. Roxas walked toward him and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm writing an email to my email partner!" "What?" Demyx giggled. "See I'm part of the anonymous email club! We send emails to our partners... Which we don't find out until the end of the year. Last year, my partner was weird Xemnas! Yuck! Man he is soo..." Before he finished there was a knock on the door. Roxas went to go answer it. "opening the door Yes can I---" He saw a boy with blonde spiked hair, goggles, and a straw in his mouth. "Um, yeah! You got any suger?" The boy asked. "Who are you?" Roxas asked. "Cid! Cid Highwind! Now where's the sugar?!" Roxas looked confused. "Demyx?" Demyx shrugged. "Sugar? What for?" "Do you #!$ have sugar or not?!" "Cid!" Roxas looked down the hall and saw a bigger black guy running up to him. "Yo! I found some sugar in the cabinet!" "Great Barret!" The two men ran back to their room which was two rooms on the other side next to Xemnas and Saix. Cloud was also outside and rolled his eyes and walked up to Roxas. "Sorry about that... That was Cid and Barret... And they looove sugar in their coffee." "Hey no problem!" Roxas said as Cloud walked back to his room. 

Roxas closed the door and went back to watching Demyx type. "So you were saying?" Roxas said to make Demyx continue. "Right, anyways well you get an anonymous partner and you have to figure out who they are! Well not exactly its not a contest. You just want to figure out who they are so you can meet and stuff. Anyways well I know my partner is a girl so..." Demyx sent his email. "Anyways! Where is Axel?" As the two boys wondered Axel walked out of the shower wearing bright orange boxers. Demyx and Roxas looked at him funny. "What?! What?!" Axel yelled as Demyx and Roxas started laughing. "Whatever whoever is next is next!" Roxas scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's me!"

After ten minutes Roxas walked out of the bathroom dressed in his normal attire. He saw Axel wore a sleeveless black shirt with a flame symbol on it, and jeans. Axel was staring outside of the window. Roxas also noticed Demyx run into the bathroom. "And what did you do?" Axel started laughing manically. "I told him what I saw Xemnas and Saix doing behind a tree." "Oh dear..." Axel jumped off of his bed. "Well! I'll see you later!" "Where are you going?" Roxas asked as Axel went toward the door. "Off to see Larx!" Axel closed the door behind him and Roxas shrugged and went on the computer. Clicked random things before actually finding something. "Twilight Town Boarding School... School Newspaper?" Roxas clicked the link and saw all the past articles of the newspaper.

"Hmm... Vexen wins science award... Larxene wins reading award... Marluxia becomes president of the Garden Club... Ooh Namine!" Roxas looked at the article about Namine. "Namine wins art award! I knew she could do it!" Roxas continued looking as Demyx came out of the bathroom wearing no shirt, but he was wearing jeans. "Hey! Did you read my awards?" "No, what did you win anyway?" "Swim Award!" "That's great!" Roxas said as he closed the newspaper article. He then saw a student history link. "Oh..." "What are you looking at?!" Demyx read over Roxas's shoulder as he clicked on the student history records. "Hmm Axel! Here for... about three years?!" "Yup! That was around... Maybe a few years after this school opened. Me and him became roommates!" Demyx said. "And it says he's here because..." "Because he didn't have a good relation to his father!" "What?" "You see, Axel's mother divorced his father... And after she left, Axel left also! He came here." "So I see..."

Roxas then saw Demyx's history. "Oh! You! Here for about two and a half years." "Yeah, I met Axel into six months of his stay. Anyways! I'm here because my dad has a band and he tours all the time! You see... Twilight Town Boarding School was made for students with parent and school issues." "Huh?" Roxas was confused at what Demyx said. Demyx shook his head. "Axel is here because his parents divorced... And either one he went with, could not pay for him to go to school! A regular at least. My parents have a band and tour all the time! They definately can't have me go to school! Plus, homeschooling is really a drag. And let's take Zexion for example! He's here because both of his parents died. He went from foster to foster until he had enough and stayed here!"

Roxas started thinking. "And you're here because?" "My parents travel a lot for their job... They said staying here was better for me." "Exactly!" Roxas looked back and clicked on Namine's file. "Here for... About a year?" "Namine just came here last year Roxas." Demyx explained. "Oh I see... Here because her parents were artists and both died in some type of battle..." "Well actually... Her parents were killed by one of their rival artists! Sad I know." Roxas closed the files and got off the computer. "You know... You feel bad for most of the students here..." "I know! Most of their attitudes reflect on what their parents treated them! Well mine were laid back band mates. They gave me a sitar when I was young and then they left me here." He shrugged. "Every Christmas time everyone's parents come and visit. Well mine are no exception... But to be honest... Sometimes I don't remember what they look like. They never really say hi as much... Oh I'm getting off topic! Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Roxas nodded. "Of course!" 

The two went to the cafeteria and ate some waffles for breakfast. Namine was all alone at a table. "Dude! Go up to the girl and make her sit with you and I!" Demyx said. Roxas shrugged and went toward Namine. "Hey uhh Namine?" Namine looked up at him. "Hi Roxas!" Roxas smiled. "You want to eat with me and Demyx?" She nodded. "Alright sure." Namine walked with him back to the rectangular table Demyx sat at. Roxas sat next to Namine and across from Demyx. "Namine you should sit next to us all the time! It makes me sad looking at you sit all alone." She looked down sadly. "I know Demyx... But you weren't here and..." "Oh we are sooo sorry! Right Roxas? Next time we'll be earlier!" Namine looked up and smiled. "Yeah we'll come in earlier to sit with you." "Thanks Roxas, Demyx."

As they continued to sit there they noticed Larxene was sitting by herself and Marluxia was sitting at another table on the opposite side of Larxene. Larxene looked pretty upset. "I wonder where Axel is..." Roxas said. Namine shrugged. "I saw him earlier. He seemed to be looking for someone..." Namine said turning her head slightly toward Larxene. "Hey let's go see what's up with her!" Demyx said as he got up. The two shrugged and followed him toward Larxene. As they walked they noticed Marluxia staring... glaring at them. "Hey Larxene what's up!" Demyx said. She looked at them sadly and then got up and ran out of the cafeteria. "Weird..." "Hey!" They then saw Axel run up to Demyx. "Dude, you seen Larxene?" "Well she just left and..." "Hey you asses!" They all turned and looked at an angry Marluxia. "I have something to say to Axel!" The group didn't know what Marluxia was going to say... or rather... Yell.

Chapter 10 End


End file.
